The Grinch
The Grinch is the titular protagonist and antihero of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. He is a green hermit who used to hate the Whos and the season of Christmas even more. So, the Grinch planned to "steal" Christmas by sneaking out in the disguise of Santa Claus and stealing all of the Who's stuff. In the end, after seeing the Whos sing (even without their presents), the Grinch's heart softens and he becomes a much nicer person. The Grinch later appeared in Halloween Is Grinch Night (where he tried to terrorize the Whos into bringing his Paraphernalia Wagon on his way) and The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat as the main villain. (where he tried to do so). He was voiced by Boris Karloff in the Christmas special, Hans Conried in Halloween is Grinch Night, Bob Holt in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat and portrayed by Jim Carrey in the live-action movie. He was advertised as the main antagonist of that movie, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. Personality In the live-action film, the reason for his hatred of Christmas was because of him being bullied by other kids for his appearence. As a baby, the Grinch arrived in Whoville by mistake and was adopted by two elderly sisters. However, he was bullied at school by his classmates (especially by Augustus Maywho). The only student to show the Grinch any compassion was Martha May, whom the Grinch had a crush on. Around Christmastime, the Grinch felt excited about Christmas for once and made a gift for Martha, but attempted to shave his beard, accidentally cutting himself all over his face. When the Grinch appeared the next morning, his classmates laughed at him. At this point, the Grinch finally snapped and destroyed everything in the classroom (including the very gift he made for Martha) and threw the Christmas tree at the kids, sending them into panic. Declaring that he now hated Christmas, the Grinch then left the school and went to live in on Mt. Crumpit. Trivia * The Grinch is constantly believed to be the main villain of the book, 1966 cartoon, and film. However, this isn't true as the Grinch is simply an isolated, grumpy antihero. * Unlike the book or 1966 cartoon where the Grinch is a smart, scheming individual, the film shows him to be a comical insane person with the scheming qualities. * In some ways, the film shows that the mayor is just as much a villain as the Grinch, maybe even worse. It's because of the Mayor's bullying, that caused the Grinch to become cold hearted. * The story The Hoobub and the Grinch ''that's included in ''Horton and the Kwuggerbug and more Lost Stories ''implies that there is more than one Grinch suggesting that The Grinch may actually be a species. Gallery The-grinch.jpg Grinch.png|The Grinch, as he appears in the film Grinch.jpg|The Grinch's evil grin Drseuss grinch cat.jpg|The Grinch, as he appears in ''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat 8.jpg|The Grinch, as he appears in Halloween is Grinch Night grinchnight pdvd 054.jpg|The Grinch's angry stare Grinch Robot Chicken.png|The Grinch in Robot Chicken imagegrinchboy.jpg|The Grinch as a child Grinch Grinch Category:Remorseful Villains Grinch Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Grinch Grinch Grinch Grinch Grinch Grinch Category:Monsters Category:Evil Santa Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Tragic Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Outcast Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mascots Category:In love villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Imposters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Criminals Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil